Life and its bull
by luvablekrazaechild101
Summary: All the regular high-school pranks, drama, betrayals...Mixed up high-school life. awesome an a tryin comedy!I wonder who will be my next victim! grrr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters, and sadly not sasuke. Instead it's owned by..?

CHAPTER 1

Sakura's POV

The blinding flashes, the constant saps of the camera and the picture-taking marathon stopped abruptly.

"Dearest Sakura! Cherry Blossom, you're not feeling it. Do you not feel the wonders of spring,...the...comforting cold breeze...the birds chirping...the incredulous feeling of spring?" my 'director' Sai said dramatically, occasionally pointing to the scattered props.

_Maybe because it is near SUMMER AND this is all fake!I'm sweating like a pig in these things! _I wanted to scream at him for the third time. Though all that escaped was,

"Yeah, you're right...as usual. I'm just not feeling it...come to think of it. I don't feel too great either. I think I may be coming down with something," I faked, striping the heavy spring ensemble; dramatically raising my hand to my large forehead.

"Oh...ok, ok, ok! Go, go, go, come back in the next few weeks. You know what take a leave. Do go and get some rest. I can't believe I didn't see this coming. You do look awfully plae. Oh dear I'm so sorry!" he ranted as he slipped me into a robe and whisked me off to the changing rooms.

"Do get better!" he said as a final farewell..._for now._ He pushed me down this corridor until I was facing the door, leaving me like a forgotten parcel...in only a robe.

I sighed in relief, letting my hand fall from my forehead, as soon as he was out of sight. I noticed a dark room beside the changing room.

Sasuke's POV

I heard Sai's worried feminine voice gradually get louder as he made his way down the corridor pushing a pale figure in front of him.

"Do get better!" Sai commanded leaving the girl behind him in only a robe...which was not tied closed. (A/N: it was not my intention to portrait him as a pervert!) Her hand slipped from her forehead which was quite large now that I think about it. The breeze blew open her green robe. Her green robe contrasted well with her pink hair and sparkling green eyes. Her poppin' in the ice, like a blizzard I quickly dug my phone out if my pockets while checking to see if the girl was still there. A muffled "Hello" reached my ears. I couldn't hear as she was about to take off the robe when- "staring at some girl again, little brother?" Itachi drawled on the other end of the line.

(A/N couldn't be helped, let the perverted be free...to an extent)

Sakura's POV

poppin' in the ice, like a blizzard I opened the robe to dig in the inside pocket to find my cell phone. It stopped ringing abruptly as soon as I realized it was in my other pockets.

Time passed as I gratefully enjoyed the cool breeze. The fact that I was only wearing a bikini and an opened robe didn't bother me. Or either did the fact that a person was in the dark room who supposedly had the same ringtone as mine.

"Hn," I turned, facing the dark room. The screen of a HTCP lit up and disappeared just as quickly. Just as suddenly, two onyx eyes disappeared leaving me emptier than before. I picked up the robe that had somehow reached the floor and disappeared into the changing rooms.

Thankfully, Sai had put my bag on the bench as promised. Deciding on a shower in the comfort of my bathroom, I didn't bother to change. I drove home, my clothes in my backpack and my cell phone on the car seat beside me.

I drove in peace until a familiar 'Hn' echoed from behind me; as if from the backseat. I turned on the radio on full blast as I cruised down highway. poppin' in the ice, like a blizzard. When we drink we drink it rightChecking it was not my cell phone ringing I sat back and released, my thoughts never straying to those memorizing onyx eyes.

_Home finally._ The automatic gate opened before me and I drove into the driveway.

The usual piles of left over homework greeted as well as my tawny cat, Milkshake. Rubbing herself on my leg, I picked her up and walked to the kitchen for a snack. Opening the fridge, I was greeted with 15 bottles of slimfast. After drowning glass of orange juice and half of my sandwich from earlier on, I lugged myself upstairs to the comfort of my room,...at least attempted to.

"Sakura!" came my tutor, James' voice. A groan escaped my lips before I could stop myself; before turning on the stairs to face him.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to hide how irritated I really was.

"You have homework, and you're late,"

"I had a photoshoot," I explained, fighting the urge to storm off to my room.

"I can see that," he muttered, eyeing me from head to toe.

_Ah yes, the bikini! Because somebody was toooo lazy to put some clothes on!_

He 'hmmp'-ed and gave me a disdainful look before walking off,

"Your dinner's in the microwave," he called behind him.

I ignored it and continued my journey to my bedroom. My bed never looked so inviting. I hurriedly pulled off my shoes and plopped into bed, still fully clothed. Milkshake joined me soon; after he finished playing with my converse laces. I now know that the back of your eyelids are very interesting; because when I awoke...it was morning. I was greeted by the grumpy and annoyed face of my tutor. His arms crossed against his chest in disgust.

The light streaming in from the windows, behind him, frying my sleepy eyeballs. I grumbled and shoved my head beneath my soft, fluffy, comfortable*dreamy eyes* pillows. I just wanted to sleep, doesn't anyone get that? He on the other hand had other plans.

"Wakie, wakie!" he said with fake sweetness, vigorously pulling the sheets off me. The sun burning my exposed skin, as I rolled in around in bed trying to find the much wanted and needed shade; without ever opening my eyes. With a frustrated groan, I gave up and demanded,

"What?"

"Algebra,..." he looked at his watch, "and you're a minute late...an upgrade from yesterday," he grumbled the last comment to himself like a grandpa.

I rolled out of bed and stomped, still groaning all the way to my bathroom. After taming my bed head, I brushed away all my morning breath then had a long soothing shower.

Fully dressed, I examined myself in the mirror. The makeup on my dresser, never even opened.

"Let's get this torture over with!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters, and sadly not sasuke. Instead it's owned by..? srry dj waffle jus copied an pasted:P

Chapter 2- Though You deserve... doesn't mean u get it

Sasuke's POV

"Hello again, little brother," Itachi drawled on the other end of the line. I rolled my eyes from habit.

"Aniki," I replied in an icy but tired voice, "What do you want?"

Itachi paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully,

"Can't I check up on my little brother every once in a while?"

"Not if he hasn't seen him for over 2 months he can't!" me...-deadpanned. Continuing in an irritated tone, "Look I'm really busy, so could you wrap this up?"

"Certainly, I have a new client..."

"Hn. NO. Remember what happened with your last 'client' Karin? I couldn't get rid of her. She stalked me for weeks!" _Though you probably thought that was funny. _

"As I was saying, I have a new client whose coming into town and I need you to show her around for a few weeks...make sure she's fully settled in,"..."I know its short notice but..." Itachi said with false remorse.

"No. Itachi, I'm sick and tired of you setting me up-"

"You'll do it," I could feel him smirking at me,...wherever he was. He began to laugh; much like the joker...until he began choking and coughing. But sadly all of this was imaged so I opted for glaing at the phone.

"You should choke," I muttered. He cleared his throat followed by the dial tone.

H hangs up on me and sets me up with some ditzy weirdo who will be hard to get rid of. Putting away my HTCP phone, I sighed and turned back on the music.

_You'll meet her at the airport in 10;_

_Drive her home, help her unpack..._

_Maybe a little sight-seeing every now _

_And then..._

The text message read,

"Well there goes my Saturday,"

The drive to the airport was uneventful. I ran a couple stop signs, got cursed off by some jogwalkers, practically got into like- 4 accidents, flipped off a couple people...oh just the usual. I was in a crappy mood and it didn't help that the chick was late. The plane had arrived, I saw people from her plane drive off, and she was still nowhere to be found.

For almost half an hour, I stood outside customs waiting on the blond hair girl named Ino. Ino...what kind of name is that? I could imagine her a classic ditz, that I'ld hav to put up with, drooling over me...as usual.

_I should leave. _I thought to myself,

"but then Itachi would be on my case for days," _I hate this thing I call life._

While I was there hating my life, I spotted a blond-haired girl sauntering towards me. She was busy texting on her phone. Sh wore a pair of black jeans, a graphic tee, a cardigan thingy and converses. Her hair was trushy from sleep. As soon as she spotted a bathroom, she dove inside and spent another TEN minutes Itachi shall pay for this!

The chick finally re-immerged wearing a completely different outfit! She even added highlights, not to mention that her hair looked recently flat-ironned.

She modelled over to me wearing impossibly high heels, tight leggings – showing off legs she didn't have- and a shirt which revealed most of her wanna-be chest.

"Hey," she said brightly.

"You're here," I said with fake happiness, "great we can leave now,"

I had already opened the car door, when her obnoxious voice came,

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

I glanced in the direction her finger was pointing. Behind her was a trolley filled with suitcases and a caddy looking out of breath,

"Oh 1#* this," I said under my breath. My poor car, had to suffer under the weight of her monstrous bags, not to mention the caddy who had started wheezing and left me to pack the rest of the bags. _The lucky bastard! _

Suitcases in the trunk; on the back seat AND fastened on the roof by ropes! I was pissed.

Finally I was finished. She bravely stepped forward pressing her body against mine and leaned in so that her mouth was to my ear.

"This was meant for the caddy," she whispered, sliding her fingers into the pocket of my jeans. When she removed, then I felt the tell tale outline of the green stuff, "but since he left..."

She giggled as I let out a frustrated groan and went to open up her side of the car. I gave her the smile of the sadist, as she settled herself in the car.

"such a gentleman." She commented.

I shut the door, got in and drove out of the airport premises.

I grit my teeth as she reached into her overstuffed bag to spray on some perfume.

"great now my car smells like a girl's been living in here," I thought. Glancing at the sky, I prayed to whoever was up there, that I'd survive this ride and not commit or attempt murder.

The whole journey was basically Ino yapping about her trip from the time she woke up this morning to her planting her scranny skinny wanna-be butt into my car seat. Even her business in the bathroom and her personal thoughts were mentioned.

_Girls_ I thought.

I nodded nonchalantly, inserting what I thought to be appropriate comments, whenever necessary.

We arrived at the house after 25 excruciating minutes. I sat back into my seat, closing my eyes.

_A little longer, then I'm gone._ I promised myself.

There was a tap on my shoulder from the girl beside me,

"Uhm we're here," she said with a giggle. _Nah really? Maybe that's why I parked the car in a certain driveway! _

"uhm I know," I mocked, before getting out and going to the trunk to unload her cargo. I was halfway up the walkway when she yelled from the car.

"You forgot something!"

I was tempted to yell, "No I didn't" but I refrained. Sulkily, I walked back to the car, dropping her luggage along the way.

"Here," I said, opening the door. She stuck her hand out like the princess she was. I took it gruffly and dragged her out.

"Thank you," she said, I grunted and went to collect the fallen luggage.

In another desperate attempt to hit on me, while walking up the steps; she pretended to trip apparently expecting me to catch her with my hands involved in carrying her big ass suitcases. Skilfully, I stepped aside and allowed her to fall squarely on her padded butt. Pretending not to see, I stepped past her and continued up the stairs,

"Walk much?" I mumbled. Entering the impressive foyer of the house, I had to give Itachi props h had good links.

"Bring the suitcases up to the empty room upstairs down the corridor to the left follow the rose petals," Ino ordered, sill on her butt. (A/N: LOLZ! XD)

Sasuke's POV

_WTF? Rose Petals?_

_..._

_ "_Hn," So I'm here luging these suitcases-which look like they're about to burst-thinking why I was cursed with such a brother._ Itachi...he caused me pain; stealing my Saturday afternoon from me! I mean who does that? Bastard! Not to mention, leave me with this ditz._

...

Now all the big-assed bright pink suitcases were in the 'empty room'. The room was huge; though maybe ½ of my bedroom of course. A queen sized bed was in the far corner. _Ha I have a king sized! =p. _A walk-in closet was on the right, and the small bathroom was across from the bed on the left. A pile of blinding-coloured suitcases were piled in the corner, some on the bed, a few still on the corridor.

I opened the windows as soon as she entered. She closed the door behind me.

Bang. The doorknob dropped to the floor. _Classic!_

"Ah! We're locked in, forever!" she cried dramatically in front of me. She put her hand to her forehead falling...reminding me of a certain pink-haired girl earlier on in the week. She pretended to faint into my arms. I moved and let her all on the bed beside her suitacases.

Ino's POV

"Mh-ph!" I blew my bang out of my face only to have it fall back into place. This became fascinating and the cycle repeated itself over and over again.

Sasuke's POV

_For serious? _Ok, I met dumb blonds but not...that dumb! She's like a clueless, butt&chest wann-be flirty-yapping ditzy.

Tick tock tick tock goes my Saturday. If I can beat Naruto at a game a few times, shove it in his face, hit him on the head a few times...it wouldn't be a total waste.

I cleared my throat.

"Okay, we all know that you're instant highlights are awesome. Can we like unpack so that we can go and chill? Correction so that I can go and chill," _What? I was getting pissed off and restles._

As soon as I finished speaking, her bang falling back into place, she huffed a,

"Fine,"

"Hn,"

"Okay, take that suitcase...yeah that one; and just dump it in the drawer. But of course take speial care,"

Ino's POV

*smirk* This will get him started.

Sasuke's POV

"Okay. This drawe?"

"Yes,"

"Throw the key," _What was I thinking? And of course she bends over more than necessary to reach into her handbag._

"Suitcase number 6 right?"

"Yes," she threw the bunch.

Trying every key I finally got it. To my surprise the suitcase was full of underwear, briefs, bras, and other unmentionable things.

She has a suitcase just for that? So I'm here putting on gloves; taking handfuls and just dumping them like she said.

...

What? I don't know what disease the chick has.

Ino's POV

What's with the gloves? Think I have a disease or something? LOL. He wouldn't think that. Of course, he's just playing hard-to-get. Ino likeys.

...

4 hours later

...

Sasuke's POV

4 frigging hours. It's 3 'o'clock already. I walked towards the kitchen, only to remember the handle fell off.

"Grrrrrrrr!"

"**** this, **** all of this!"

Bending down; I fell from moment mal-nutrition. (A/N: Little loss of food, affects rich people- yup XD LOL)hiting the door in the process. The squeaky door opened before me like in an ancient mansion. It wasn't locked. Hn.

Ino's POV

Sasuke did the 1st and only ungraceful thing yet he fell or triped or whatever and yet he was able to still look hot! He hit the door; which opened out before us. 4 hour hours without food or water or any liquid substance to quench our thirst.

He literally rolled down the stairs; dashed through the living room and attacked the new fridge. To his dismay, the fridge was not plugged in and it was empty. Next on his list of victims were the cabinets. He was like (the big green guy) oh I remember now Hulk!; ripping a house apart. He got more and more aggressive with each empty cabinet that was revealed to him. Me? I just stood there not too sure what to do. Well, I was fine, observing his hotness. (A/N:*vomiting*LOL. Ps insult to Ino not Sasuke!)

He cursed something under his breath; grabbed my hand, pushed me outside; locked the house and drove out of my driveway.

Sasuke's POV

_Like fer-serious? This chick has NO-tin in that house not even a glass..or the water! Nah man._

I said something I thought I'd never say,

"We're going shopping,"

...

Being cursed off by pedestrians at my skilful but lethal driving skills; helped release the steam that exited through all pores and holes in my body. The tires squeaked as I parked in the parking lot of the largest Mega-Supermarket.

I made sure I gave her the death glare before getting out of the car, because I'm not opening the door for her. She should be opening it for me...not the other way around!

Anyway she got the hint and we entered the Supermarket. I took the biggest trolley I could find and we started at aisle 1 and worked our way up to the last aisle.

...

Someone bumped our trolley.

"Teme. Look where you're going!" a familiar yellow-haired boy shouted; barely able to see where he was going thanks to the towering pile of ramen, in his trolley.

"Dobe,"

He gave Ino a look over before whispering, loudly

"New girlfriend?"

"Hi. I'm Ino and I-" Ino began

"No she's not," I cut in, "Itachi set me upon this little 'play date' with her"

He nodded with understanding.

"I'll come by after I've finished dealing with my precious ramen."

"Yes. The precious ramen," I snorted.

"Don't be hatin' the ramen!" Naruto called as he walked towards the cashier.

Who was that?" Ino asked.

"Naruto...aisle 6," Ino walked down the aisle for the towels, napkins...those sort of stuff. Naruto, like he dobe he was, bumped my trolley again,

"What?"

"So? You're not dating anyone at the moment, right?" Naruto asked quietly, a questionable look on his face. I think that was the first time in his life, did he whisper properly.

"Duh! You should know that...Dobe," I repled in a bored tone.

Ino's POV

_He's not REALLY dating anyone? Bingo XD._

Sasuke's POV

I felt Ino rub against me as she reached to put a few items in the trolley. Anyways. Ignoring the unsuccessful tries for attention, I continued pushing the trolley; the food taunting me mercilessly!

_Bang!_ Someone bumped my trolley AGAIN! If it was Naruto again, I WOULD slap him on his head. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again.

Two green eyes swimming with apology stared up at me, instead of the usual teasing blue ones. The pink-haired girl stood before me once again...though casually clothed.

Sakura's POV

So I'm here buying groceries and I bump into someone.

The guy had silky black hair; the type that you just want to run your hand through, an angular face and onyx expressionless eyes.

"uhm...sorry...I-uh-" I spluttered trying to get out a sensible apology.

"It's okay," he said, his eyes regarding me darkly. It gave me feelings of being undressed. Not knowing how to speak to such a person, I turned to leave when I heard a familiar voice call my name,

"Sakura?" a familiar female voice inquired. I turned to the direction of the voice and spotted Ino her hands ladened with snacks.

"Ino!" I yelled, rushing towards her. She quickly unloaded her arms and spread them open for me. I hugged her, like I'd never hugged her before.

"O.M.G!" she squealed pulling back and taking a good look at me, "I haven't seen you since...forever!"

I giggled at her Inoness.

"Same old Ino!" I commented, hugging her again, that's when I realized, he was watching us-an eyebrow raised.

"uhm Ino," I said, sobering indicating towards the stonic figure.

"Oh, Sakura," she said heading towards the guy, "This is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is Sakura Haruno,"

I extended my hand timidly. He took it.

"Hello,...I-uh...yeah,"

He smirked. I cleared my throat.

"Um...It's nice to meet you. Sorry about earlier," I looked him straight in the eye, for the first time. I gasped, quietly. He had those deep onyx eyes I had so many times dreamt of. Those eyes, that had stared at me from in the dark room at the studio. Deep like a pool of the melted goodness of chocolate. A tiny sparkle twinkling in the corner, so bright it could light a room.

Sasuke's POV

So the chick stands there just staring at me in the eye,...so I of course stare back. Apparently, it wasn't a staring contest, because...well...I'd have won a long time ago; but she continued staring.

...

Just this once I was grateful for Ino's big ... huge mouth; that never COULD stay closed.

"I think I've had enough of you two love-birds hitting it," Ino blurted. She literally deflated like a balloon. Sakura's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Anyways, Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Sakura looked at her feet and muttered.

"After...um...after...-" she cleared her throat.

"After it happened," Sakura continued, her eyes brimming with tears. Her tears spilled over, her eyes red and her tears pure and genuine.

"...I moved here,...You know o get away from it all," she finished, forcing a smile; though it came out wrong.

Ino hugged her for a while,...I was beginning to think they were stuck or something.

"Well, surprise! I moved here too. Uchiha here picked me up and helped me unpack...we should meet up!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura's POV

I'm so embarrassed. I just started to cry in front of them. Ino was all jolly...Sasuke was just, well;...there.

"Still living with James? huh?" Ino asked me.

"Yeah,"

I saw Sasuke tense...not that I was watching him from the corner of my eye the entire time or anything...okay maybe I was, but only because I was wondering what this guy was doing at the model agency.

Sasuke's POV

Okay. She lives with a guy? Did I just tense? Pssh,...I don't give who lives with her. It could be a hobo for all I care.

"Since we're all friends and all living in Konoha. Let's throw a party, maybe a welcoming or something. Idk,"

All friends? What the snowcone? Well I do like the sound of partae-ing! XD

"I'll have it at my place," Ino continued.

"So Sakura where you at?" Ino's big mouth kept on yapping...as usual. I don't want to see her eating!

"Near the park and the hospital in Konoha," Sakura stated.

"Ah, I think I passed through there on the drive from the airport. I don't think that's more than 10 minutes from me, right Sasuke?" she asked me.

" 15 – 20 actually," Sakura nodded.

"So you have a ride or anything? Like some inheritance or somin'? Ino asked carefully.

"No...I have to wait a few months. 'Til I turn 17 at least," Sakura mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I don't think Sasuke here will mind taking you to your place," Ino thought aloud. _What is menally wrong with this chick?_

"Um..." Sakura questioned his irritated look on his face.

"You don't mind do you Sasuke?" Ino askd, batting her eyelashes. Still hittin'? Damnit she never gives up.

"Hn," was all I said and walked off towards the cashier; ideas racing through my mind. I didn't want them thinking I had a soft spot for Sakura! Hell no! And you know why? 'cause I don't! Ha -_- (A/N: sure you don't! LOL XD)

Ino had finished paying for items and had moved off to my car while flirting with Shikaramau from Konoha High School.

Realizing Sakura was about to pay for her items with a credit card, I paid with my debit card.

Sakura's POV

Um...WTH? He just paid for my items. Ah...more awkward moments. UGH! *slaps forehead mentally*

Sasuke's POV

"Thanks though you didn't have to. I have my card," she told me, waving her credit card.

"It's cool!" I replied and pushed the trolley to my car. For some reason, I actually meant what I said.

When we reached my car, she gasped. Me being myself; I smirked. I loved the look on their faces. Pressing a button on my key, the trunk opened up, and Shikamaru began to load the thousands of bags into my car.

"Isn't Ino...coming...with...-" she started to say faltering, when she saw my gaze.

"I don't see why not," I said sliding into the car, and patting my lap. Her mouth made a little 'o'. It was sooo funny making her blush...it began to be a little game.

"uhm...maybe. I could just-" she said backing away from me. At that same exact moment, Ino slid into the front seat she was hoping to occupy, leaving only his lap available, since some of Ino's big-ass suitcases were still in the trunk.

"Maybe I should just walk," she said with a nervous laugh, for a second I could have sworn a disappointed look had crossed my face; however quickly covered up by my usual smirk. I could see her turning red as she contemplated her options... my lap or walking an extremely large distance.

"Comon," Ino squealed bouncing up and down in her seat a few bags of groceries inher lap. Blushing ridiculously hard, she went with the first option and slid onto my lap.

"Is this even legal?" she whispered to herself. I chuckled.

Cherries, that's what her hair smelled like. The scent assailed as she settled herself. She was warm, very much so at that. Her heat radiated across the small gap separating us, which might I add was not much. Gritting my teeth, I focused on starting the car. We had to go over like 3 speed bumps to get out of the parking lot. Each time she rode against me. I was hard by the time we got out of the lot. To make it worse, her phone decided to ring; which happened to be in her back jeans pocket. Taking out her phone she answered it; an image of a man in his late 20s flashed up on the screen,

"I'm on my way," she growled into the phone. From the other end, a man's voice was heard. I frowned slightly...great she's taken, why do I care? I don't!

"Who's that?" Ino asked.

"James," she replied momentarily covering the earpiece with her hand. Ah the James guy. GRRR!(A/N: Please note: Sasuke did not make that sound! Or it would have been in quotation marks.)

"Ah...Hi James!" Ino screamed into the phone.

Sakura's POV

Ah-ugh! My eardrums!

They literally started to pound.

"Ah my ears...Who on earth was that?" James inquired from the other end of the lie.

"Ah...you'll see. We're almost there. Okay?"

"Okay. See you soon,"

Sasuke's POV

They seem to...care about each other. They seem pretty close...well duh, he's her boyfriend! Can't she do a little better than that?

So now she puts her phone back into her pocket, momentarily touching my zipper. Lucky bastard.

"Sorry...-" she mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Oh...Sasuke! Itachi said you have to drive me around until I get my car," Ino generously informed me. I growled before I could stop myself; Sakura giggled.

"Right here,"

I drove into her driveway. She had a fairly average-sized house. I estimated a basement, two floors and an attic; brick red, with a mahogany door. It was so old fashioned, there was a brass knocker and flowers at the window sill. Though I doubt that would stay that way for long.

"We're home!" she yelled, as she opened the door.

"I'm itig," came a muffled man's voice. She giggled before turning to me.

"Thank you...for the ride,"

The usual cocky words which would have come out, stuck in my throat. I nodded, and went to collect her groceries. Pressing the same blue button on my key ring as before; the boot (A/N: British for trunk) automatically opened before me...at my command. I liked that.

"You don't need to help me," she said taking some of the bags from me.

I glanced at her scrawny arms; seemingly fragile and brittle as if they'd break under the weight of the grocery bags.

Completely ignoring what she said, I removed the rest of the bags, and started up the walkway.

Sakura's POV

Chauvanistic much. I stared after his retreating figure, thinking what a tight nutt he had. It fit so snugly in his jeans. If I could just-

"Sakura!" Ino, thankfully snapped me out of my daze and thoughts, "James needs you,"

Ugh James and his algebra.

"Coming!" I yelled as I waddled up the steps. I hefted the bags onto the counter, my hands thanking me for the relief. I found all three guests, in the living room having an awkward one-way conversation not near a three-way.

Ino was yapping away most likely about her trip. James was pretending to listen while throwing cautious looks at Sasuke. Sasuke was just there, looking as he always did.

"Sakura," James greeted as I entered, " finally your home, we can start on our tutoring session,"

At that Sasuke's eyebrows went up.

James,..." I warned, " we have guests. Plus you've taught me all you need to. I mastered everything you taught me. I think I deserve a break,"

"Enough is never enough," he scowled, looking at me sternly.

"Well right now it is enough for me. I've never had a break and I think our guests deserve better," I argued, "Would you like to stay for lunch?" I asked them, ignoring the intense gazes belonging to James and Sasuke.

'If it's not any trouble," Ino cooed batting her eyelashes at James. Gosh was there anybody she didn't hit on?

"Not at all I jus-"

"We're leaving," Sasuke said deadly quiet. I blinked rapidly, somewhat stunned at his response. So bleak!

"but I-" Ino began whining.

"You can either come with me now, or take the bus later your choice." He continued in his low voice. Silence flooded the room as she contemplated her options. She got up out of her chair, her head hanging down and dragged herself over to the door like a sulking 4-year-old; to slouch beside Sasuke who had-suddenly appeared under the archwhich led to the front door.

I blinked in confusion, trying to connect the dots. This never worked out for me, and still wasn't working.

Like the gentle man Sasuke was,

"Mr...?"

"Call me James," James replied modestly. He got up to shake his hand, a tension visible. It must have been some telepathic male connection thingy or something.

They stood there shaking hands a little longer than necessary, muscles standing out more than usual...not that they didn't usually; but you get me.

"Ok...James," Sasuke nodded in his direction, "Sakura," my name in acknowledgement barely a mutter as if forced.

"Oh Sakura!" she screamed her number at me. She paused to look at James, wink and then whispered, " Call me!' and was out the door.

As soon as the front door closed shut and Sasuke drove out, I suddenly felt empty and mad at James.

I ran up the stairs to my sanctuary only to hear James call my name again.

Deja vu! "algebra,"

I stood there shocked. I've never seen a 24-year-old so obsessed with education in my life before James came along. You have got to be kidding. I shook my head,

"Screw algebra for once!" and slammed my door closed. I hated throwing tantrums...it made me feel like a brat, which I was soooo not! But a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters, and sadly not sasuke. Instead it's owned by..? But he will be mine!

Chapter 3

Sasuke's POV

I was starting to find a reason NOT to disobey my 'dear brother'. Always putting me in these situations which seem to get even more annoying; some even more unbearable.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Ino asked, battling her eyelashes. Okay...she has really got to stop doing that! It was only because I was a guy that I didn't throw up on her.

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"'Cuz,"

"'Cuz what?"

"Hn,"

"What does that even mean?"

...

"Sas-uke! You know you want to!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nope!"

"Pwease! Sas-uke!"

"Eee-no!"

"But Sas-uke! I said pwease!"

"Your point being?"

She whined for over 5 minutes or until it was unbearable. She ended up getting what she wanted. My previous and most dearest electronic...my HTCP, well beside my X360, PS3, Wii and others. But that's beside the point.

She giggled as she did something on my phone, occasionally scrolling down inher menu. Figures. Just I'll find out soon enough.

...

Meanwhile

Sakura's POV

Ugh. I can't take this man. I used one of my pillow to block out the noise James was making on the other side of my door, Milkshake demanding to be pet. Didn't she see the dilemma I was in?

I reached over to my bedside table and retrieved my iPod which was so desperate to be turned off.

Hot and dangerous. If you're one of us then roll with us. 'Cuz we make the hipsters fall in love We R who we R by Ke$ha blasted through my headphones; rowning out the bangs of the door.

I dug my phone out of my pocket and sent a text to Ino

Sakura: _Where you at? Ask your 'Prince" Uchiha to pick me up at the corner of my street._

The music still bursting through my headphones. My phone vibrated,

Ino: _Kk. He'll be there in 5._

Sakura: _Can I sleepover?_

Ino:_ Sure why not! EEp! I'll ask the others. Oh and bring a party outfit._

What others I wanted to ask, but I refrained.

I dived into my closet, coming out with a party outfit my sister had saved for my birthday; one which I had never worn, one which my parents would have never caught me in! and my duffel bag. I threw enough clothes to last a week! Ripping open a bag of cat food, I dumped it into Milkshakes bowl and opened my bedroom window. Thankfully, I had arranged for an escape exit ladder to be put there. Silently, unlocking my bedroom door; I took my stereo and grabbed my duffel bag, my phone vibrating in my pocket, my iPod blazing in my ears...still.

I answered the cll. A soft silky violet voice spoke on the other side of the line.

"I'm here," Sasuke stated and hung up. Shocked once again. How'd he get my number? Ino...figures.

So I climbed down the ladder and jumped down once the ladder fell short, miraculously landing on my feet. I felt like a robber though instead of stealing I was escaping to a destination. As promised Sasuke's black car was idling at the corner. I ran and jumped in.

"Step on the gas, please," I said in a hurry.

"In a hurry are we?"

"Kinda. He doesn't know. I went through the window."

"Someone's being naughty,"

"If you see it that way,"

My breathing gradually slowed down, while I hummed to Like a G6 which happened to be blazing through my headphones. My phone rang.

Sasuke's POV

As soon as she began humming my ringtone my phone rang. I decided to answer it; though I instantly regretted it.

"Yo teme. Ino invited me to her party tomorrow night!"

"Hn,"

"She asked me to ask you to come,"

"Hn," Of course she would.

"Oh and she also asked to bring all contributions ... like today. So I'll be going over her place, then I'll come by you,"

"Just go by my place. Take some drinks and snacks from my mini fridge. The key is in my drawer. Oh and just bring the games,"

"Oo-okay Teme! Watcha up to?" I hung up. I imagined him shouting at me on the other end for hanging up on him...though it might take a while for him to realize I actually hung up on him. He'll get over it.

Sakura's POV

It finally clicked that it was Sasuke's phone that had rang and not mine as I had thought. Mom was always telling me that I missed alot of things with it in my hair. That's when I remembered something.

"What would a guy like you would be doing at a modelling agency?" I asked, my interest peaking.

"A guy like me? Wha's a girl like you doing at a modelling agency?" he replied my question with a question, also changing the subject.

"Just answer the stricking question,"

"Hn. I'm not sure it's your business,"

Ouch! Harsh!

"Well, we'll just have to make it mine,"

Sasuke's POV

She didn't even seem fazed by my comment, quite the opposite, she had her earphones back in, the music blazing. We made the rare eye contact, and what I saw; made me smirk. Her eyes swam with determination. It gave me the feeling that she was going to keep that threat.

Sakura's POV

He turned into the driveway approximately 5 minutes after our little conversation. We entered the house; my hands full with my bags, Sasuke following lugging one big suitcase. I stood in the palour my arms overflowing with bags trying to figure out where to go.

"Living room's on the left. Her room – well just follow the rose petals," Sasuke stated, oblivious to my reaction of the 'rose petals'.

"Ah Ino, that little man-eater. Only she would do such a chiche thing," I thought staring at the rose petals hatily scattered on nthe floor in the hallway.

I dropped my duffel bag filled with clothes in the corner, of her messy room then went searching for Ino in the kitchen. I didn't find her there but in the living room having one of those one way convos. The door bellr ang right then and since no one paid attention. I went to get it.

Naruto's POV

Ah. I just rang the bell of the house to hich Teme directed me to, and was greeted by a dashing pink-haired girl. Itachi had good-links.

"," she greeted.

"Um, is Sasuke here?"

"Uh-yeah," she said softly, "SASUKE!" SHE YELLED. She turned around and smiled at me. DAMN! My ears.

"Dobe. Get your butt in here!" Sasuke shouted from inside.

"Sorry," I said as I passed her.

Sakura's POV

The party started with everyone raiding the grocery bags filled with the snacks and refreshments the NARUTO HAD BROUGHT. I HELPED Ino clear all the breakable items from the living room so that the guys could pig out without breaking anything expensive. But knowing Ino most things in the house were expensive.

Sasuke's POV

"Yo Teme," Naruto yelled at me," I need your help with the stuff you said to get,"

I groaned and followed him to the car, the backseat which was occupied by stcks of games.

"Dobe," I said smacking the back of his head," I didn't mean to bring every bloody game! Just the ones we were using,""some people are just so dense," I commented.

"Maybe next time you should be more specific," he yelled, rubbing his head. I promised I'd purposely beat him so bad he'll regret he asked me to play in the first place.

Taking on the role of the host of the party, Sakura had found four bean bags and placed them in front of the plasma screen TV and bowls of snacks on the table.

After setting up, we all settled down and we started the game.

Ino's POV

Man this is sooo boring, I don't get why boys were so addicted to video games. They were completely ignoring us, even with my...well...my best out there. I looked over at Saskura, who looked like she was goiung to pass out from boredom any minute now and signalled her to go upstairs. We sneaked away Saskura bringing her stereo and a bag of bulled lays drips without the guys noticing,

Pulling out her dance floor mat and revealing the hidden 42" plasma screen TV. I selected top 100 freestyle and 'We R Wo We R' began blazing through the speakers.(A/N: What? I'm listenin' to these songs. Try and STOP ME!LOLZ XD ily2)

We did a danceoff, showing off our 'moves' our scores accumulating. We danced, laughed and sang along to the songs.

We running this town just like a club and no you don't wanna mess with us. Got Jesus on my neck-a-lace I threw a chip at Sakura, which she skilfully missed, and landed on her forehead.

tonight we're going hard x3

Just like the world is ours x3

We erupted in laughter not ever stopping to wonder what the guys were up to.

Sakura's POV

Acting like we were completely drunkards we danced around the room, jumping on the bed, trading our clothes. Ino, looking exceptionally out of it idiotically threw an open canister of glitter at me, it caught me full in the face and in my face. A substancial amount got caught in my mouth. She laughed, I lay coughing up the sparkly stuff.

DJ turn it up, up, up, up

DJ turn it up, up, up, up

"Ino, you're the DJ. What did Kesha say?"

"Turn it up! Woo!" The radio gave off an earsplitting sound.

Sasuke's POV

I paused the game to spare Naruto, who was having his butt kicked in so many ways. Feeling rather mischievous, I motioned upstairs towards the girls room. It took Dobe a while to get it and when he did his smile mirrored the one on my face.

We crept upstairs, and cracked the door open. Ino's pitchy voice came clear over the music. Salura danced next to her wearing the skimpiest shorts ever. I snuck behind her and threw her effortlessly over my shoulder.

She shrieked, and let out a breathy laugh, just as Naruto slumped Ino over his shoulder. Instead of pounding us on our backs like normal girls would do, they sang along to the ending of Telephone by Lady Gaga and then Girls on the Dancefloor by Far East Movement which were still blazing from Ino's room. Laughing like drunkards – though all they drunk was soda – we dropped them in the back yard.

I unhooked the hose, and turned it on them full blast. They screamed when the water hit them. They squirmed trying to avoid the icy force.

"I'll kill you!" Saskura sheiked.

"Come on," I jeered, turning up the force, "I'd love to see you try,"

They wrestled me for the hose. I let them I never lose (A/N: Rite!)

Armed with the hose, they turned on us, soaking us to the bone. Naruto was getting the worst, due to the fact that I was using him as a human shield.

"Come on, Sasuke" Ino jeered.

"Yeah" Saskura put in, "fight like a man,"

Ino dragged Naruto away, pinning him down with her knees.

"Taste ice, cocky boy," Saskura said, in a cold voice. She turned the hose on me, linding me periodically. Fighting against the force, I moved towards her, close enough to getmy hands on the hose. She didn'tr give that up without a fight though and I only managed to aim the hose on Naruto and Ino who were still squirming on the grass.

By the time we werte tired, we were all drenched from head to toe.

Sakura's POV

Well. That was FUN!

...

Ah my hair. It's wet! Grrr! I need an excuse to go inside.

One problem! Another voice said, you're tooo lazy and tired.

True! Just hope they don't notice.

As we all stayed there catching our breaths Naruto's humongous mouth erupted. I wondered when that would happem.

"Hey Sakura! You're hair –" Unfortunately, I didn't drown out his words quickly enough. So everybody turned their attention to observe my hair in all its natural pink and curly glory.

"Stop looking at me," I muttered. I threw my towel over my head, to make the feeling in my stomach go away. Though it didn't work since I felt their burning stare;-boring holes into me.

"What? I asked, peeping from under the comfort of my towel. Silence. I peeped again, they were no longer there.

Using my hands to get up, I was no longer securing the towel on my head. Sasuke had creeped up behind me, taken th towel off and trpped me in a not-so-warm-or-comfortable embrace.

They all jumped out of their hiding spots. Behind a tree, or behind the garbage bin. O f course it was Naruto who chose the latter. Unfortunately, Ino hadn't stayed in the house long enough to put any smelly wastes in the bin. That would have been HIGH-LAR-I-OUS!

...

So I'm stuck here. If I so much made a movement. Sasuke would push me back down into the deckk chair I was currently cornered into.

"Sakura. I didn't know your hair was naturally curly!Coool!" Naruto yapped on. The idiot didn't even notice it ws PINK!

"Out of the four of us... only Ino knows," I admitted.

"It's true!" she faked going into drama-queen mode.

"How come?" Sasuke asked.

"We're best friends. I moved, she just happened to move herer too. We grew up together,"

"If there's one thing I can tell you on the hair topic,- Is that she is capable and will kill you in the future. She hates it curly," I glared at INo.

"Let's go inside before we catch a cold. Dobe get the spare clothes in my car," Sasuke instructed.

I was planning to go in last and escape to Ino's room to search for her flat-iron which was usually in her handbag. However, Sasuke had other plans. He steered me in front of him as we head inside; perhaps reading my mind. Ino had walked off with Naruto in the kitchen leaving ma and a certain person alone. It got reall awkward with him staring at my mop of hair, I tried and failed, however, to slink away to avoid the staring.

"Why do you hat eyou air natural so much?"

"Look it!"I answered showing a handful of hair.

"Well, I think it looks great on you,"

"Well, I think it looks great on you,"

"Well, if you tell anyone who doesn't already know about this, I'll kill you," with those last words, I walked off. His dark laugh followed me upstairs.

His words circulated in my mind over and over, as I ascended the stairs.


End file.
